The present invention is directed toward a power generator and more particularly to a device which utilizes air and water or other liquid in an enclosed system to generate power by allowing gravity to move water down through a penstock and through a water turbine or similar device. An electric generator may be attached to and driven by the turbine to generate electricity.
Inventions relating to the subject matter of the present invention have been proposed in the past. Some of these are described, for example, in British Pat. Nos. 7,287 (1893); 16,385 (1900); and 146,798 (1920). While appearing good on paper, these prior proposed inventions could not possibly be practical. Each of them requires the direct lifting of water by a pumping means or the like. Because pumping means are utilized to lift the water, the amount of power and energy which goes into the system exceeds the useful power generated thereby.